


Your Choice

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Your Choice

"It isn't right," Harry said, the last line of defense crumbling before the force that was Teddy Lupin.

"Nothing inappropriate happened before I was of age, we're not blood relatives, you aren't coercing me," Teddy argued back. "I don't care what anyone thinks about us!"

"I just want you to have a normal, happy life." That Harry wanted to share that life with Teddy was neither here nor there. "You'll never be able to date again without the _Daily Prophet_ following your every move."

Teddy blinked and cocked his head. "Date again? Why would I be dating..." he trailed off, a look of understanding on his face. "Ah. I see. You aren't interested in something permanent."

"Don't be ridiculous, Teddy," Harry replied. "You'll want to move on, find someone younger." Harry clenched his jaw. He hadn't meant to say that.

"That's what this is about? You think you're too old for me?"

"I am too old for you, Teddy." Harry sagged, the fight gone out of him. 

Teddy walked to him and kissed him softly. "You're no such thing, Harry. You're everything I want and I have no intention of looking for anyone else. Ever."

"You say that now—"

Teddy pressed his hand to Harry's mouth. "I love you, and only you. Take it or leave it. It's your choice."

He pulled his hand back and Harry said, "Teddy, that's not fair."

"I know what I want." Teddy's eyes blazed electric blue. "Do you want me?"

Harry took his hand and squeezed. "You know I do."

Teddy smirked. "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms."

"Now you're stuck with me," Harry said, pulling him closer.

"Good." Teddy kissed him again, leaving Harry breathless and feeling better than he had in ages.


End file.
